


Secret Santa

by nimmermehr



Series: Bunker Game Night [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Romance, SPN family, bunkergamenight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: A Christmas themed fic for the bunker game night. Thanks to the lovely anon who suggested Christmas cookies.Characters: Dean, Sam, Cas, Charlie, Bobby, Crowley, Lucifer, Benny, Gabrielsmut in the last chapter
Relationships: Crowley/Reader
Series: Bunker Game Night [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Christmas preparations

„Hey guys, listen!“ you yelled over the noise in the bunker’s library. You’re group was bigger than ever this day, a fact that played well with your plans for the next game night.

The only one paying attention to you, was Gabriel. The rest either ignored you or was simply too lost in their conversations or arguments.

Crowley and Lucifer were playing their usual „who’s the bigger villain“, Bobby and Sam were listening open mouthed to the stories Benny told them about his years as a pirate. Charlie was trying to explain the value of LARP to Cas, who looked at her with his typical confused expression. He would never pass „human 101“, but because he was such a caring sweetheart most of the time, nobody complained in earnest.

Dean was ‘researching’ on his laptop with headphones on, his eyes glued to the screen while he licked his lips.

Rolling your eyes, you unplugged his headphones, the loud moaning of a female ringing through the room, causing everyone else to look up at him in amusement.

„Hey!“ Dean, glared at you, not caring that he was caught in the act. Everybody knew, he watched porn and he didn’t see a reason to hide it.

„After I got your attention, I’ll make this quick. I know, your attention span is comparable with a puppy, but this is important.“ All eyes were on you. „Next game night will be on Christmas Eve. Because none of you has a social life outside of this group, I expect you all to be here by eight pm. straight. And to make things with gifting easier and more fun, I decided, we’ll do the 'Secret Santa’-thing.“

Reaching behind you, you grabbed a bowl with folded papers in it from a nearby chair. „You pick a name - if it is your own, throw it back and get a new one – and get a gift for the person you got. Wrap it and drop it in the basket at the library door and don’t forget to write the receiver’s name on it. We’ll unpack them on Christmas Eve and hopefully will have a fun time to guess who the Secret Santa is.“ Everybody nodded, even not every one shared your affection for Christmas.

„Don’t spoil it, by telling who you picked and do not put something scary or dangerous in any of the gifts.“

With this, you excused yourself and went to the kitchen do bake some Christmas cookies. Soon, you were joined by Gabriel (no surprise at all) and Crowley (that was a big surprise).

„Roll out some dough for me, I want to do some special ones,“ he demanded in his usual behavior. You obliged without question, but only because you were dying to know, what could the king of hell drive into making cookies.

While Gabriel and you produced six baking trays of stars, snowflakes, snowmen and bells (Gabriel threw the angel cutter, because „we never wear those long gowns that look like PJ’s for old women!“), Crowley was blocking your view with his back as he worked on the dough with a little knife.

When you tried to get a glimpse over his shoulder, he growled at you and banned you from the kitchen. „You can be such an ass,“ you yelled from the doorstep, his powers effectively stopping you from coming back in. He blew you a kiss and let the door close right in front of your face.

„Bastard is lucky, I didn’t pick his name,“ you mumbled while you stomped down the hall and into your room.

The next week was a busy one. Not only had you to keep up with incoming cases and research, but you were determined to make the bunker as christmassy as possible. Dean was forced to get a real tree for the library and because you were rather short, you used Sam to decorate the higher branches. „No! I said a red ball! You have a silver one in your hand! I thought you went to college for a while, didn’t they at least teach you the difference between red and silver?“

You were a real pain in the ass, but after everything was set up, the brothers had to admit it all looked fantastic. You even found some mistletoes in the woods and hung them over almost every door. Sam, Dean and Cas made it a habit, to never enter a room together after the first two incidences, but they always smiled when you pecked their cheeks, meeting them in a doorway.

„You really enjoy Christmas, (Y/N). You know it has absolutely nothing to do with Jesus? He was born not even close to December.“ Cas stated at the 24th, after you practically forced him to wear a pullover that had a giant snowman on it.

„I know and I don’t care. I just love to have you guys, my family, around and have for once a monster-free evening with lots of eggnog, cookies, gifts and lights,“ you confessed, trying to decide what to wear for the evening. Ugly Christmas sweater or something more classy?

Cas pointed at the little black dress that hung on a dresser on your closet door. „Take that one. It suits you and I know how rare the occasions are for you to actually wear a dress.“

At 7:45 pm, you emerged from your room, dressed in you little black dress, black stockings, dark red pumps, that matched your cardigan and lipstick. You wore small silver Christmas balls in your earlobes and your everyday silver necklace. You decided to leave your hair open for this time and pull it up in it’s usual ponytail. Dark brown eyeshadow and a generous amount of mascara completed your appearance.

Walking down the hall with a wrapped box in your hands, you ran into Dean, who was trying to steal some cookies from the kitchen.

„Wow! (Y/N)! You look fantastic. Didn’t expect you to dress up to the nines, but you won’t hear me complaining…damn!“ he gaped at you, before taking your hand and slowly making you spin.

Laughing at his compliments, you heard the bunker door open and close and light footsteps coming down the stairs. Without turning your head, you yelled „Hey Charlie!“

You dropped your gift in the basket outside the library door and spun on your heel to greet your best girl friend and hugging her. „Hello there, gorgeous!“ she purred into your ear, making you both laugh.

„You look pretty lovely yourself,“ you admired her loosely braided red waves and her knee length emerald dress, which she decided to complete with emerald chucks.

„Say 'Cheese’!“ Sam’s voice demanded and when you both turned your heads at him, a flashing light blinded you for a moment. „I’ll show this picture to every hunter I’m going to cross path with next year. Nobody believes, two of the most beautiful women work with us.“

„Aww, Sammy! No need to flatter us. You’ll get cookies and presents anyway from us tomorrow,“ Charlie chuckled, before dropping her duffel in one of the spare rooms.

You finally made it to the kitchen and with the help of Dean and Sam, carried trays with cookies, eggnog, some snacks and different liquors into the library.

The table was set up with a red and white table cloth, that was covered with a winter scene, matching napkins and candles in all seizes. Sam lit the Christmas tree and you stood bend over the table with a burning match in hand when the library door opened and your guests piled in.

Staring at them, you completely forget the match until it burned you fingers and you shook it with a curse, your eyes immediately going back to the approaching men.

Cas, Dean, Gabriel and even Lucifer wore the typical Christmas sweaters, but the rest of the men clearly dressed up for a black tie event. Crowley wore a deep red button down under a black suit, Benny went with azure under dark grey and Sam was dressed in white and midnight blue.

Even Bobby showed up in black jeans, a button down and a light brown jacket.

„Wow,“ Charlie whispered, „they almost make me wish I was straight.“ Her little joke broke the stupor you were in and you rushed to the men, hugging them and taking their compliments with a smile.

„Look at you,“ Lucifer crooned, tugging on one of your strands, „Seems like the 'ugly duckling’ had a teen movie moment and got rid of her glasses and the ponytail.“

„Now, I just have to wait for the football star to ask me out for prom,“ you winked, appreciating his comment.

„Welcome everyone and happy Christmas to all of you! Hope you all brought a present and left your pagers at home.“ Your voice was loud enough to be heard in the library. „This is an emergency-free night.“ Rising a glass of eggnog, you toasted „Might the world go down outside, tonight, we’ll have fun and joy!“

„To fun and joy!“ your friends echoed.

“I want to sing Christmas carols!” Charlie demanded, earning an eye roll from Crowley and Lucifer.

With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel turned on some music and immediately started to sing. He was a huge fan of Charlie from the first time they met and did a lot to make her happy.

“Come, they told me, pa-rum pum pum pum, our newborn king to see…” and most of you chimed in.

You continued with “Angels we have heard on high”, “O come, all ye faithful” and “Silent Night”, were Sam insisted for you to sing a verse in German.

To your utter surprise, the angels all sang with you. “Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht, alles schläft, einsam wacht, nur das traute hochheilige Paar…”

They gift of tongues always amazed you and you usually forgot about it in daily life, but tonight, it made your voice shake and your eyes getting teary.

Bobby saved you, from actually bursting in awestruck tears, by loudly asking for his present. “I’m an old man, you can’t keep me waiting forever.”


	2. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the presents. Fluffy fluff and warm feelings.  
> There is one present for reader from an anonymous admirer.

„Come on, Bobby! You’re not that old. You just want to get over it, so you can enjoy our embarrassment and the following arguments,“ Dean knew his fatherly friend way too good, but went to get the basket from the door.

You helped him, placing the gifts under the tree and then walked over to the table, Bobby’s present in your hands.

„Hope it won’t bite me,“ he mumbled as the tore the red paper away and took the lid from he wooden box.

Without looking up, he began to smile and asked for a glass. A large bottle of Whiskey was carefully placed on the table.

„Don’t even ask, Dean! That’s mine and I’m not going to share it with you kids,“ he stated as he poured himself a generous amount of golden liquid.

Looking over his shoulder, you reached out and lifted a heavy and old looking book from the box.

„Don’t forget this one, old man.“

Taking it from you, Bobby opened the first page to read the title. ‘Fairy tales and how to use them as a hunter’

„I was looking for this one for years!“ He was very impressed and obviously happy with what he got from his Secret Santa.

„Who do you think gifted you with these awesome stuff?“ Charlie asked, looking around the table suspiciously.

„No need to guess…there is only one who could have done it.“ Bobby’s voice was flat, his gaze focusing on Crowley. „Never thought, I’d ever thank the King of Hell one day for a present.“

Crowley’s smug smile widened. „I promise, it won’t become a habit, but this time, you’re welcome.“

Before Bobby could pick anyone, Charlie was running towards the tree and searching the presents for her name on the tag.

„I can’t wait and I’m the youngest. If you bitches wanna have any peace tonight, you better help me finding my present.“ Her voice was higher than usual and all of you laughed at her childish outburst.

„I think, I saw your name on the small golden one,“ Gabriel helped her, before she could actually start throwing wrapped boxes over her shoulder.

„Yes! That’s mine! And it’s not a soft one,“ she squealed.

Fiddling with the red ribbons wrapped around the small box, she finally used her teeth to tear it away and open the box. Inside was a roll of parchment, filled with Sam’s small handwriting.

Her lips moved while she read the words, a bright smile taking up her face.

With a loud „thankyouthisissowonderful“ she jumped at the tall hunter and wrapped herself around his broad frame.

„The hell did you get her? A sub from a sex shop?“ Benny teased.

Without answering him, Charlie threw the parchment at the table, still busy with showering Sam in hugs and pecks.

„Charlie’s hunt,“ he read aloud, followed by the instructions of a LARP which was set in the bunker. A game that would allow her the experience of a perfectly safe hunt with her at either the bad witch or the super hero that would kill/safe the bunch of you. It was perfect.

When Charlie finally let go of Sam, the rest of you decided, it was his turn to get his present, because he found the perfect gift for your favourite redhead.

You offered, to crawl under the tree, so he wouldn’t knock it over with his long limbs. With a frown, you noticed that some of the name tags were replaced with gingerbread cookies in different forms. As soon as you spotted the giant moose on a dark green box, you fell over laughing.

„Crowley! I take back whatever I said at that day in the kitchen. You’re a genius!“ Still laughing, you handed Sam his present, his bitch face as he got sight of the moose only increasing your guffaw.

„At least you can eat it, if you don’t like the sight of it,“ Dean teased, his hand sneaking out, breaking of a horn and wolfing it down.

„Hey! That’s mine, Squirrel! Go and find your own cookie after I’ve unwrapped my present.“ With his usual efficiency, Sam took a pocket knife and cut the strings and tape, finding a pile of CDs inside.

„What the hell is this?“ he asked no one in particular.

A small note seemed to answer his question. His face lit up in delight and he took out his cell to make a call. „Liam! I guess I have to thank you and Patrick for my present! It’s great! I love it! Call me back some time soon and I hope you already have a date when you’ll come and visit us at the bunker.“ After leaving the message, he looked at you.

„Did you collect all their knowledge about Celtic mythology and burned the CDs?“ With a shake of your head, you pointed at his brother.

„Dean? Really?“ Sam was lost. He had expected some green smoothies or something else related to his interest in healthy food, but not this actually helpful source of knowledge.

„Hey! I can be nice and helpful if I want to! I do love to make fun of you, but I’d never get you a crappy Christmas present. You are my brother and I…kind of like you…“ he trailed off, not being the guy to express his feelings while being surrounded by a larger group.

Getting over, Sam engulfed his brother in a big hug. „I love you, too, man!“

When you heard Bobby clear his throat, you looked at him, just in time to see him hiding his watery eyes under the cap of his hat.

„Alright, Dean, your turn!“ Benny chimed in, saving his friend from an answer.

When he found his present under the low branches, he didn’t even complain about the gingerbread squirrel, but munched on it happily.

The wrapped box he was holding was big and seemed to be heavy. He opened the lid and immediately let it fall down again. „Gabriel!“ he yelled, gulping down his eggnog and breaking out in a fit of laughter.

„Yes, me,“ the angel said with a smirk, making all of you curious. In the end, it was Benny who revealed the contents of the box to the group. A collectors box of about twenty Casa Erotica DVDs and some pink silk panties with black lace.

Bobby roared with laughter. „Guess the story of you wearing your girl’s pants will never wear down!“

Finally, Dean managed to get over to Gabe and patting him on the shoulder. „Thanks, man! But as much as I like porn, I will never want to watch you in action! But I appreciate the fun and the thought of this gift!“

Gabriel grinned, totally happy with the outcome of his present and pointed at Benny. „You’re already unwrapping, so why don’t you go and find your present, oh big bad vampire.“

With a wink, Benny dived under the tree and found a blue wrapped box with a gingerbread pirate’s head attached to it.

Offering the cookie to the pleading Charlie, he tore the wrapping away and threw the lid of the box over his shoulder. Beaming, he presented the 'Pirates of the Caribbean’ DVDs and a Lego box of a Pirates’ ship. „I love it! I don’t really miss being a pirate, but the days on the seas are still a great memory. So thank you, secret Santa!“ He looked around the group, trying to find out who gifted him.

„It couldn’t have been Dean, so maybe Charlie?“ When the woman shook her red curls, Castiel stood up. „It was me. I thought you might like the playful side of the buccaneer part of your life.“

Benny was clearly surprised.

„Thank you, Castiel. Only an angel could overcome our dispute in the dark lands. Thank you so much.“

„You saved Dean. I have no hard feelings for leaving me behind. You did your best, Benny Lafitte.“ The angel bowed his head at the vampire and you felt your heart clench. These two beings finally coming together in ease.

„Please pick someone before I have to go down in happy tears,“ your words sounded strangled, but you didn’t care.

„What about Lucifer?“ Benny said, while he hugged you to his side. He knew how much it meant to you that Dean’s closest friends made their amends.

„I am so not going to crawl under the tree“, the Morning star announced, making a gesture with his hand so a package with gingerbread horns flew right into his outstretched hand.

Setting down the colorful box on the table, he unwrapped it with another wave of his hand. This time, there was no box to hide the contents.

An alice band with two horns on it and a pop head with a hoof and a pointed tail fell free onto the table.

The face of the Devil was priceless as he looked at his gifts. Eyes wide as saucers, he picked up the alice band, accidentally pushing the button that made them light up and sparkle in a deep red.

Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw Charlie ducking behind Gabriel. Of course it was her. Choosing the most ridiculous and cliché things for Luce.

„Charlie! Come here!“ the morning star stated in a powerful voice. With shaking legs, Charlie slowly walked over, clearly expecting her existence coming to an end right now.

When she finally stood right in front of Lucifer, he stared down at her for a while, before winking and asking her to put the horns on his head.

While she stared at him with a gaping jaw, he examined the pop head and scowled. With a wave of his hand, he added a forked tongue to the doll, a satisfied smirk tugging at his mouth.

„Are you going to stare at me or are you finally putting that horns on my head?“ his voice was gentle, snapping Charlie out of her stupor. She took the band and put it on his bowed head. „Now, take the doll and stand right next to me, so we can take a picture,“ he ordered. „I’ve never got anything like this, daring me and taking my position as a joke. I like it!“

Not only you, but almost everyone with a mobile snapped a picture of the grinning devil and the still shell shocked human.

“This is so going to my photo-wall!” Dean laughed, happy the attention was no longer on his ridiculous present.

You were still giggling, when Charlie pointed at you. “Let’s see, what Santa brought for you, (Y/N)! I hope it will be as funny as the one for Dean.”

Crawling under the tree again, you searched for something calling your name. There it was. A deep blue package, sprinkled with golden stars. No gingerbread, just your name on a simple tag.

Sitting down in your chair again, you ripped off the paper from the quite small present. Inside you found a CD. The moment, you read the artist’s name, you let out a sound, somewhere between a squeal and a sob. “Oh lord! I can’t believe it! The last time I heard this was when I was a child!” Without further explanation, you jumped up and ran over to the sound station, putting the CD in and pressing play.

“In der Weihnachtsbäckerei, gibt es manche Schleckerei. Zwischen Mehl und Milch macht so mancher Knilch eine riesengroße Kleckerei. In der Weihnachtsbäckerei!” You sang along with the lines, that were forever burned into your brain. A bubble of pure happiness was forming in your stomach and slowly rising up inside your throat.

When it burst, so did you! Tears streamed down your laughing face. You got something you absolutely loved, but haven’t thought about for a long time.

Strong arms wrapped around you and a gentle voice asked you, if you were okay. Turning your face around to meet Benny’s, you could only nod. The whole group, angels, demons and humans were watching you closely, wondering if this was a wonderful or an absolutely horrible gift.

When the song ended and the next one began, you jumped around to “Winterkinder”.

“Okay, I get it, you love it.” Benny smiled and backed off, now sure you wouldn’t need his friendly comfort.

“Before you start guessing, I’ll cut this short and take the hug. I found this one song from Rolf Zuckowski on your Ipod some weeks ago. So I used my almighty powers to order you his Christmas album from amazon.” It was Lucifer, who stood in front of you with outstretched arms. In the blink of an eye, you threw yourself at him, hugging him with all your strength.

“Thank you! Thank you for bringing back happy childhood memories! Thank you for bringing on of the most important songwriters back to my life!” You clung to him like a koala to a tree, not yet ready to let go of your friend.

“So, does this mean we have to listen to this stuff for the rest of the night?” Dean asked with faked annoyance.

“You so have to, if you don’t want me to sing instead. And I know about a hundred songs from this singer.” Laughing, you finally unwrapped yourself from the proud morning star and danced back to your chair, still humming to the music.

“This was very nice, coming from the devil,” Gabriel teased.

“Be nice, brother,” Cas admonished the blond angel.

“To make him shut up, we should probably allow Gabe to open his present,” you suggested. The angel’s eyes lit up immediately and within seconds he had found his gift. A big gingerbread lollipop hanging from a silver band.

It was a large box, filled with all kinds of sweets from the Harry Potter universe. Bertie Bott’s beans, chocolate frogs and many more weird named bags. Gabriel was delighted. Not only did he love sweets, but he had shown a deep interest in Harry Potter after you and Charlie had forced him to watch all the movies in one weekend with you.

“It’s mine! You have to at least ask me for permission!” he wailed, when everybody, except of Bobby and Crowley dug into the beans.

“Hmmm…buttery popcorn,” Charlie hummed.

“Apple pie!” Dean exclaimed, munching on a light green one.

“Damn! I got chili!” Sam spat, trying to clear his tongue from the burning remains of a red bean.

“Crowley! I demand you to open your package, before they eat all of mine!” Gabriel yelled, before looking around with a thoughtful expression.

“Benny! It was you! I know (Y/N) told you about our HP marathon. She even send you a photo of me crying about Dobby’s death.” The vampire nodded, with a satisfied smile. “Yeah, you can thank me later…or hand over a frog to Charlie. I know she’s dying to get her hands on one of those cards inside.”

With an exasperated huff, Gabriel offered a chocolate frog to the redhead next to him.

Nobody paid attention to Crowley, who had taken his present, wrapped in paper that looked like an old English wallpaper, and started to open it.

It was very long and had a high bulge at the top. When he whistled at the sight of the contents, all heads turned and watched him putting on a black top hat and an ancient looking walking stick with a silver knob at the top end.

Swinging it around, he looked very pleased with his gift. “Back in the days, I always admired the noble men with these fancy accessories,” he admitted in his heavy accent.

Walking around the table, looking at everyone he passed, he suddenly pointed his stick at your chest. You answered his crooked eyebrow with a single nod and a bright smile.

To your surprise, he bent down, took a hold of you right hand and lowered his head to kiss the top of it. “Thank you, milady!”

His smoldering eyes under his top head, forced you to fight an upcoming blush. “You are very welcome, Sir.” You desperately hoped that your sassy reply would distract him enough, but his gaze lingered at the light pink in your cheeks and he got up with a knowing wink.

“Ooookay! Who’s next?” you asked way too cheerful.

“I think, only my baby brother is left to get his gift,” Gabe handed over a present to Cas, who looked at the bees on the wrapping with happiness.

“I love bees,” he hummed, while carefully opening his present. It was big and soft, but the angel didn’t seem to mind soft presents.

With only mild confusion, he hold up a plaid button down and some heavy boots.

“Whohooo! Cas! You finally got your hunter’s uniform,” you hooted, earning nods from Charlie and the Winchesters.

“I thought, it was about time. You are part of the family and I wanted to show it to you.” Bobby’s voice was gruff as he patted the angel on the shoulder, offering him a glass of his precious whiskey.

“Thank you, Bobby. I know this is a huge gesture and your way of welcoming me to the hunting business. It’s an honour.” Cas said solemnly, taking the glass from the old hunter and downing the liquid without wincing too hard.

“I can’t wait to see you wearing this for our next case,” Dean grinned, earning a knowing smile from his brother.

“What? I was just talking about…forget it!” he sighed. “Just please don’t hold up any 'Destiel’ signs tonight, will you?”

You all knew about their special bond and all of you hoped for something to happen, but for now, you just dropped the topic as Gabriel spoke up.

“Uhm…guys, I don’t want to complain, but there is still a presents left and it sadly isn’t for me. The gingerbread on it looks like a Claddagh symbol…”

All eyes were on you, as you fiddled with the silver ring on your right hand. “It could be for anyone. It’s not like I’m the only girl on earth walking around with this kind of ring,” you mumbled.

“Of course! There could totally be a gift for a random stranger under the tree in our bunker,” Sam’s voice was sarcastic and gentle at the same time. Only he could manage such a thing.

The tall hunter laid the last present down in front of you, waiting for you to take it.

Out of nervousness, you eat the cookie, looking at the dark red envelop that seemed to scream your name.

With shaking fingers, you tore of the lid and took out a postcard. It showed the London bridge with Big Ben in the background. Slowly turning it, you read the text on the back.

“New Years Eve in London. If you’d like to join me, dress up for a formal event and be ready to leave at December 31st on 7pm. Your Secret Santa.”


	3. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now not longer a Christmas but a New Year’s Eve fic. So full of dirty talk and smut with the hot reign of the underworld. I really have a thing for Crowley and you, dear reader have to suffer ;)
> 
> warnings: smut, dirty talk, some affection in public, sex on a roof top under the fireworks and some more dirty talk
> 
> A/N: thanks go to an old friend of mine. One of the very few people from RL who know about me writing fanfics.

When December 31st came closer, you still had no idea who you Secret Santa was.

During her stay, Charlie played the guessing game with you, but because none of the others would say a word or even tell you it was not them, you didn’t make any progress.

Your Secret Santa stayed hidden and your nervousness grew with every passing day.

The first question you asked yourself was quickly answered. Yes, you would go. Whoever it was, you trusted everyone in your group enough to go on a trip with him.

The second question was much harder and cost you a damn lot of nerves. What should you wear? Formal usually meant a long dress, something you wouldn’t find in your closet.

There weren’t any decent shops nearby, so you searched online for the perfect dress.

At the 27th, you were angry.

At the 28th, you were willing to make some compromises.

At the 29th, you were desperate. You’d wear whatever would fit you and could be delivered in time.

At the 30th, a large package arrived at the bunker. You had no idea how, because no mail man ever had come out here.

Dean placed the big parcel on the table while you sat over your first cup of coffee, staring at the dark liquid, like it was a magic portal and you just could find the solution for your problems in the steaming surface.

„What’s that?“ you asked, barely looking up.

„Don’t know, but the tag says, it’s for you.“ He fell down in the chair beside you, nudging your ribs with his elbow.

„You won’t find out what’s in it by just staring at it. Open it, or I will!“ Dean offered you a pair of scissors and with a sigh, you cut away the rope and the dark brown paper.

Inside was a white box from an expensive boutique some states away. „I didn’t order that!“

„No, but someone seemed to have recognized your dress mess and decided to help you out,“ Sam said grinning, waving a small card in front of your face.

„I’d love to see you wearing the dress for our date. XO Secret Santa.“

Opening the lid, you were faced with a beautiful, floor length dress. The upper layer was made of black lace, dimming the deep red silk underneath it. It was a classical cut, with a tight corsage top and a heavy skirt, that fell down like a waterfall to the ankles. It was accompanied by dark red pumps and a black stole, covered with tiny silver stars.

While you stared at the fabric open mouthed, Dean was already digging deeper and found a blue velvet box. Opening it, he gasped. „Son of a bitch! This is proof enough, neither Sam or me are your Secret Santa. We could never afford this kind of jewellery.“

He presented you a necklace and earrings, both made of silver and rubies. They were sparkling in the dim light of the kitchen lamp.

„Beautiful,“ was all you could say. This gift literally left you speechless.

Letting you finger trail the along the stones of the necklace, a smile slowly made your face shine. You could forget about the dress, accessories and what not. What you just got, was perfect. All you had to do, was put up your hair and add some make-up. Now, you could really look forward to your date.

„Holy shit! I’m going to see the fireworks over the Thames! And I’ll be looking awesome!“ you suddenly yelled, startling both of the brothers.

Hugging the box tight to you, you ran to your room in need to call Charlie and talk about everything about this unexpected gift.

At December 31st, you got up at 10am, to have a cup of coffee, before getting ready for war. Your plan of action was well organized. Have a shower, shave, do NOT cut yourself with the razor, use pink grapefruit body butter, stand awkwardly naked in the middle of your room until the body butter diminished, put your hair on big curlers, blow dry it, let it cool, find matching underwear, find run-free stockings (and put them on without creating a run!). Cover the circles under your eyes (who could sleep enough while trying to find out who could be the Secret Santa), add a light make-up, draw a straight line with your liquid eyeliner, curse loudly, remove the first try and go for the next.

By the time, you applied your favourite red lipstick, you felt like you ran a marathon.

Deciding, it was time for one of Dean’s whiskeys, you threw a robe over what little covered your body and stomped down the hall in your tiger paw slippers.

„Dean!“ you yelled on your way, „I need a drink! Now! No questions, no arguing! Give me your best shot!“

When you entered the library, Dean was already busy, pouring some liquid in a crystal and offering it to you with a fearful face.

„Wow, (Y/NN)! You look great, even with the curlers on your head!“ Sam exclaimed, eyeing you from head to toe. „Now I understand what Dean likes about ‘Desperate Housewives’.“

You shot him a death glare over your glass as you downed the whiskey in on gulp. „Not the best time to make fun of me, Sammy!“

Throwing his hands up in defeat, he shook his head smiling. „I swear, I don’t. But just get back to your room. When you’re ready, I’ll await you with a nice gin tonic and shower you in praises to calm down your nerves. Remember, whoever invited you is somebody who knows you for a while. He knows your batman pajamas and your face without makeup. Relax!“

Pecking him on the cheek and leaving some red lipstick behind, you rushed back to your room to remove the curlers and smooth out the locks.

At 6pm, you stepped into your dress and closed it with a hanger. With a final look into the mirror, you pinned the left side of your free falling locks back with a large silver pin, draped the stola around your shoulders and grabbed your purse. Inside were your lipstick, a credit card (fake!), mints and a Mr. Toms, because you hadn’t eaten much today and you didn’t want to faint.

You entered the library dressed to the nines and as promised, Sam was waiting for you with a perfect gin tonic.

„Just stand there and look annoyed! I want to take a picture for the ones who have to spend New Year’s Eve at home.“ Without waiting for your answer, he took out his phone and snapped a few pictures of you.

„No matter how hard you try to deny it, you look stunning,“ Dean walked in, taking your hand and spinning you around.

A laugh fell from your lips. „Okay! I get it! I have to admit, I feel kind of pretty tonight.“

Sitting down on the table carefully, you sipped on your drink and waited impatiently for SOMEONE to show up.

At precisely 7pm, an old clock announced the full hour. A clock, that wasn’t even there. There was no grandfather clock in the bunker, so the sound must have been made by someone.

At the last chime, Crowley appeared in the middle of the room. He was dressed in a tailcoat, a white button down and a red bow tie. Your presents completed his outfit. The high hat sat crooked on his head and he swirled the cane in his hand.

„Are you ready to leave, milady? You look stunning and the dress emphasizes your beauty.“ Crowley’s voice was full of admiration as he looked at you, offering you his arm.

„I should have guessed it,“ Sam muttered to himself as he eyed the King of Hell wearily.

„You bring her back tomorrow and she’ll better be unharmed,“ Dean demanded, not really liking the thought of you going out with the demon.

„I swear on my blood.“ The demon’s voice was earnest.

He took your hand and placed it in the crook of his arm, covering it with his own. The world vanished around you and a moment later, you found yourself in the foyer of a luxury hotel.

Crowley escorted you down a hall to a big portal that led into a spacious ballroom. The crowd inside was dressed expensively. Luxurious dresses and polished suits were all around you. With your gown you fit in perfectly.

A waiter offered you a glass of champagne and ushered you to your table. You sat down next to Crowley, who, after getting rid of his hat and crane, rose his glass to a toast. „To the most beautiful creature I’ve ever had the luck to laid eyes on.“

With a deep blush, you clicked glasses with him, deciding not to shy away from his gaze. „You look very handsome yourself, Crowley.“

While dinner was served, you chatted with the people on your table, casting a look at the man beside you once in a while. Every time, he caught you and winked at you. After the entrée, his hand was between your shoulder blades.

The main course was delicious, but when his hand travelled down your spine to your lower back, you forgot about the filet mignon.

When it came to the dessert, Crowley’s hand went up again until it was placed at your neck, his thumb caressing the hairline. The touch was so much sweeter than the chocolate ice cream and when he began to draw circles into your skin, you had to suppress a shiver.

„I’d love to have this ice cream served on you, darling,“ he suddenly whispered into your ear, making all the hairs on your body stand up.

Images of him, licking melting traces of chocolate from your naked body ran through your mind and you could feel your panties getting damp.

Before your brain could form a coherent answer, the King of Hell stood up, bowed and offered you his hand. „Would milady honor me with a dance?“

Looking around, you mimicked the other women by curtsying and following his lead to the dance floor. Holding you securely with a hand in the middle of your back, Crowley guided you into a waltz. You’ve never been a fan of classical music, but dancing to it made you appreciate the sounds of violas and chembalos.

Dancing with the Kind of Hell felt like swirling around on a cloud and you loved every moment of it. Finally feeling brave enough, you asked him lowly, „Why would you take me out this way? You could have asked for a simple dinner or some pool at a bar? Why playing the Secret Santa?“

„Because I wanted to make you guess. Go through all the possibilities in your head and hoping you’d hope for me being your Secret Santa. Because you are worth it.“ His answer was as low as your question and his accent was thicker than ever.

„Tell me, you hoped it was me.“ His demand was almost inaudible. Putting your head on his shoulder, you nuzzled your nose into his throat.

„I wanted it to be you,“ you confessed, closing your eyes so you didn’t have to see his smug reaction.

Instead of being sassy or smug, he just hold you closer and kissed your forehead.

The music changed and you were now dancing to a sensual rumba, Crowley’s hips glued to yours as you danced to the captivating rhythm.

His eyes were fixed on yours, while he moved you around, pushed you out into a fan and let you come back to his chest.

You danced to the changing music for about an hour until the late night snack was served. Every table had its own chocolate fondue and you were excited to dip all the different fruits into the molten pool of pure happiness.

When some chocolate dripped down onto your fingers from a grape, your date didn’t hesitate to 'help’ you with the mess. Taking your pointer finger between his lips, he let his tongue swirl around it until every drop was gone.

The feeling of his tongue licking around your finger made you squirm. Every touch caused a bolt that went down in your lower belly, heating your whole body up. Just to have that feeling again, you offered him a strawberry right from your fingers.

„Hmmm,“ he hummed around the ripe fruit, „I bet, you taste even better.“

Cocking your head to the side, you offered him your lips. „Why don’t you try the best then?“ you mocked him with a wink.

Touching your lower lip with the tip of his tongue, he drew back immediately. „It’s not midnight yet. I’ll patiently wait for my New Year’s kiss…and some more.“

You didn’t know if you were disappointed or excited for his self control. A quick look at the clock at the wall told you, you only had to wait for another hour, so you went for excited.

While he was leaning in again to tell you something random, you realized his breath fanning over your ear. Without further thought, you let your lips almost touch the shell of his ear to whisper “I really wish, we’d be alone right now. I want you much closer than you are.”

Chuckling, he let his index finger draw patterns on the inside of your forearm. “Closer? Like having me nibble on your neck, making a trail up to your ear and biting down at the lobe?” The question caused a delicious shiver running down your spine. A knowing smirk curved his delicious lips up.

“Or closer like me tearing off your clothes, pushing you on a bed, grabbing your knees and spreading your legs until I can see your wet folds waiting for the touch of my tongue?”

It took all of your self-control to suppress the moan that lingered on your lips.

Instead, you decided two could play that game.

“Just you wait, until I get my turn, having you writhing under me while I kiss and suck at your tights, coming closer to your hard cock, without ever touching it. My lips only ghosting over the tip, letting you feel the warmth of my breath, before returning to lick right next to the base of it. Teasing you, until you beg me to properly blow you…”

You didn’t know if it was the champagne, the magic of the date or simply the fact that you’ve wanted this man/King of Hell for a long time, but suddenly, you felt bold.

Scooting your chair a bit closer to the demon, you slowly let your hand crawl over to his tight, inching closer to his lap, a cotton napkin covering your actions. When you brush over the half hard bulge in his dress pants, you lean over to whisper in his ear again. „Can’t wait to get you out of this pants and free your cock. Get my hands on in, stroking it. Would you prefer to lay back down on the bed or having me kneel in front of you, one hand on the base and the other on your butt while I suck you into the wet heat of my mouth?“

Squeezing your hand around his growing, still well hidden erection, you murmured „I’d like it, when you bury your hands in my hair, showing me how you want me to suck you off“ Your voice is almost a purr, as you slowly licked your lips, staring him right in the eyes.

„Tell me!“ you demanded, squeezing him for a last time, before letting go completely and sitting back in your chair, immediately going back to a conversation with the woman next to you.

You could feel his eyes on your face, clearly not liking that you left him hanging or better standing, but at the same time aroused by your talking.

Two minutes before midnight, the band intoned „Auld Lang Syne“ and you chimed in happily.

Should auld acquaintance be forgot

And never brought to mind?

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

and days of auld lang syne?

The Big Ben rang for midnight and everybody cheered. Turning around, to face you date, you were met with burning eyes and blown pupils.

„I thought the bell would never ring. Happy New Year, love,“ with these words, Crowley bent down to capture your lips in a burning kiss. Opening your lips with his tongue, he dived in and consumed you. The fire of the kiss made a burning path through your whole body, causing you to press yourself closer to the demon.

You eyes closed and your arms wrapped around his shoulders as you bowed you body back to deepen the kiss.

A cold wind around your shoulders brought you back to reality. When you opened your eyes, you found yourself at a rooftop close to the Thames. Fireworks were raining down on the river, leaving you watching the spectacle with wide eyes.

„You really thought, I’d bring you to a ball without offering the best view of the fireworks, love?“ The King of Hell stood behind you, his arms wrapped around your waist and his chin resting on your shoulder.

„It’s beautiful!“ you smiled, leaning back into his chest, admiring the sparkles above you.

„Not as beautiful as you are, even when you run around with a bed head and your Pj’s,“ With that, the man behind you lifted your stole from you shoulder to kiss and nib a path up to your ear. When he reached the lobe, he closed his teeth around it and pulled gently, making you moan.

Turning around in his arms, you watched the firework in his eyes.

„My good intention for the new year is to kiss you more often,“ you hummed, before taking his face in your hands and capturing his lips with yours.

Drawing back, he grinned at you. „I just want to hear you talk dirty again. It’s so hot to hear those words falling from your beautiful pink lips.“

Crowley’s hands roamed up and down your back, finally grabbing your behind and lifting you up to his height. You secured your legs around his waist and ground down against the still hard bulge in his pants.

„Please tell me you have a room here, because I really don’t want to ride you at the bunker tonight,“ you growled at his ear.

„Because I’m so damn good, I’ve thought about it and yes we have a 'room’…“ with a wave of his hand, a large bed appeared right behind you and he walked you back until he could lay you down.

„You’ll come with the last rocket shot into the sky,“ he promised as his hand found its way under your skirt.

As soon as his fingers found your wet core, everything was forgotten, except the feeling of him parting your folds and pushing two fingers right inside you, making you raise your hips to him and moan at the stimulation.

„You like this? You like me fucking you with my fingers, opening you up for my cock?“ Crowley’s voice was low but pleased, when your moaning increased as he pressed his thumb on the waiting bundle of nerves.

„Yes,“ was all you could manage at that moment.

Redrawing his fingers, he chuckled. „Not good enough, love. Maybe, we should start again.“

Enjoying your frustrated groan way too much, he didn’t put up a fight when you pushed him over and knelt between his legs. Popping open the button of his pants, you slowly dragged down the zipper, letting your nails travel over the prominent bulge.

„You know, you never answered my question…“ you grinned while pushing down the demon’s pants and boxers enough to let his hard cock spring free.

With a smug smile, Crowley made himself comfortable on the bed, propping his head up on some pillows to be able to keep looking at you. „You still need an answer?“

„I don’t think so…“ you murmured, leaning down to lick a stripe up from the base to the tip with your flattened tongue, collecting the few drops that already appeared before sucking the tip between your lips for a wet kiss.

The tip of your tongue drew decreasing circles around the head, slowly going lower and allowing his cock to slip into the warmth of your moth. Taking in as much as possible at the moment, you closed your lips around the shaft, sucked in your cheeks and slowly drew your head up again, finally releasing him with a 'pop’.

„Want me to do that again? Suck a bit deeper this time? A bit deeper with every try? Wrap my hand around the base and work it in the same rhythm my mouth goes up and down your hard cock?“ Looking him straight into his clouded eyes, you bent down again, peppering small pecks all over his cock.

When he just moaned and pushed up his hips, you chuckled. „You know, without a proper answer, I might need ages to let you come.“

Before you could enjoy your moment of victory, Crowley buried his hands in your hair, guiding you back to his waiting erection. „I think, it’s time to do what you asked me for earlier. Now, be a good girl and open those delicious lips for me, love. I’ll show you exactly how to make me cum in no time.“

You obliged, taking his cock back into the warmth of your mouth, letting him move your head to his liking and doing your best to get a hold of your gag reflex. Holding you firmly, he bobbed your head up and down his length, pushing deeper every time, but never going too far. „Yes like that! You feel fantastic, love…Suck a bit harder! Fuck! You got it!“ Crowley’s voice got more strangled with every passing second, clearly coming close.

„Do that swirling thing with your tongue again! It feels so good! Yes, that’s it! Fuck! I’m so close! Last chance to…hmm.“ Instead of backing away, you took him as deep as possible and tried to swallow, when you felt him shudder and release himself into your mouth.

Feeling his hands loosening his grip and caressing your head instead, you looked up at him with a smile.

„I’d say you liked it, your majesty,“ you sassed at the sight of his lazy smile and his closed eyes.

„You have no idea. And I’m eager to return the favour.

A moment later, you were on your back, arms pinned with an invisible force over your head and your dress gone. This time, Crowley was kneeling between your spread legs, running a single finger up and down your folds.

„You are soaking, (Y/N). Is it possible, giving me head turned you on that much?“ he teased you, before leaning down and nudging his tongue between your lower lips, to lick around your already throbbing clit.

Pushing two of his fingers deep inside you, he immediately searched for your g spot and rubbed over it insistently. When you moaned and tried to arch your hips up into his touch, he chuckled.

„That wasn’t the answer I was looking for. Use your words or I will stop right now!“ His voice had a dominant edge and you believed him. Trying to focus and making your tongue work, you finally whined, „Yes! Yes, Crowley! The blow job turned me on! So much! Don’t stop! Hell, please, don’t stop, I’m so close!“

With a satisfied smile, he leaned in again, sucking at your clit and continuing the finger fucking until you felt yourself wander at the fine line, your orgasm only a hair away.

Before you fall over the edge, he withdraw completely, leaving you cursing at him, your body humming with need.

„I told you, you’d come with the last rocket shot in the sky,“ the King of Hell chuckled, turning his eyes at the fireworks that still rained down above you. „I think, we have about five minutes left. Would you like to wait like this or rather hold yourself together and come around my cock in a few minutes?“

Your answer came as a cry without any thought. „Fuck me! Now! I want your cock inside me, fucking me until I forget your sassy remarks!“

„Exactly what I was hoping for.“ Without any further words, the man above you guided himself to your entrance and pushed his length inside you slowly but firmly until he was buried balls deep.

Your mouth opened, but no sound came from your lips as you felt him inside you, filling and stretching you to the point where you couldn’t decide if it was wonderful or already uncomfortable.

„You feel soo good, (Y/N). So hot and tight. So perfect for me.“ Crowley withdraw his length only to pound into you again and again.

When he grabbed your knees, to open you wider for his thrusts, you finally found your voice and moaned with every snap of his hips.

„Crowley! Go…Hell! Fuck! So good! More! So fucking close!“ you screamed into the night’s sky. The coil in your stomach so tight, you thought you might break if you wouldn’t come soon.

„Just a little more, love! Almost there,“ he panted, increasing his speed once more, his hips slapping against you.

„Can’t! Oh fuck, I can’t take it. It’s too much! Please…please…“ you sobbed, overwhelmed by the intensity of your lust.

He finally had mercy and rubbed his thumb over your pulsating clit. Once. Twice.

With a cry, your whole body stiffened and you came. Your walls clamping down around his cock, your hands fluttering uselessly through the air, balling into fists and unclenching in the same rhythm as he pounded into you.

Finally, he grunted, buried himself as deep as possible and came undone above you.

You opened your eyes, to the a single rocket explode into purple stars at the dark sky and your muscles relaxed, letting you melt into the mattress, covered by the sweaty body of the demon.

When you opened your eyes the next time, you found yourself in a luxurious hotel room, still wrapped in Crowley’s arms.

Raising your head a bit, you got sight of the naked man. Your legs were tangled and his face was nuzzled into the crook of your neck, his breathing deep and even.

The demon stirred and slowly opened his eyes. „Best New Year so far,“ he hummed, tilting his head up to kiss your lips. „You think we can top this next year at our first anniversary?“


End file.
